


The Memories of When I First Met You

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Engagement (Not the main focus though), F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: The two had just gotten engaged, and now Ren thought it would be a good time to take a stroll down memory lane. Just how did he meet Makoto? Was it awkward? Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. No, it definitely was.





	The Memories of When I First Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a concept that I know has been overly presented, but I thought I would take my own spin on it and see how it went. I do have to say though this one did take quite a bit of rewriting, actually I re-wrote the whole thing because of how bland it was turning out at first.
> 
> I don't have much else to say other than I appreciate any feedback and I hope you enjoy!

It has been five years since they started dating. Five wonderful years where both Ren and Makoto learned to care, support, and love each other tremendously. And now here they were lying in bed, arms wrapped around each other and basking in the warmth of their embrace. Earlier that day Ren had finally proposed to Makoto. What transpired after were a series of kisses and hugs to her beloved Ren. Makoto wasn’t normally the bubbly girlfriend, but she did have her moments, and this was one of them. Soon after their friends the former phantom thieves hosted a small celebration for the future weds. As the celebration came to a close Ren couldn’t help but think about just how he managed to make Makoto fall for a guy like him? Not that he was poor choice per se, but he did have his moments of awkwardness and teasings. Certainly more than Makoto could handle, seeing how she always burned red at his teasing remarks. As for his awkwardness well that was just him. Still, he decided to ask.

“Hey, Makoto?”

“Yes, Ren?”

“This is going to sound weird, but why did you fall for me?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I’m just curious is all, I mean I know I can be devilishly charming, but other than that, I’m rather awkward no?”

Makoto giggled at his comment “It’s not just your “devilish” charm. You’re personality, your need to help others, and your looks are what made me fall for you silly. However, looks aren’t everything, but they did help.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ren asked playfully.

“It means that I love you for who you are Ren, and nothing will ever change that. And if I have to admit I really love your awkward moments, it’s fun to be the one in control from time to time.”

Ren blushed a little at Makoto’s remark. While he was satisfied with his answer, he thought that he could find more, so he took a stroll down memory lane. All the way back to when they first met.

 

* * *

 

It was only his second day at Shujin as he recalled. Numerous rumors about his supposed violent nature echoed the halls of the school. Every single one them mentioned his criminal record, which surprised him, to say the least. It wasn’t something that was supposed to be known, after all, he could only assume it was the doing of some petty teacher. He kept thinking about who the teacher could be, but nothing came to him as he didn’t know many. Just then a young brunette passed by him at blazing speeds, it seemed like she was in a hurry to get to class, however, he thought that was strange. Twenty minutes still remained before the first bell, after all. At that, he heard other students mutter insults towards her.

“Tch. Just because she’s the student council president doesn’t mean she can’t say excuse me at least. What an imbecile.” One student said.

“Yeah! Who does that robot think she is. I bet she looks down on us since she’s such a teacher’s pet.” Another student added.

 _Well, that’s not very nice._ Ren thought. _They act as they’ve never been in a rush before either. Then again these are the same people who brand me a criminal, without actually knowing me, so who can actually trust their judgment._

At the thought, Ren decided that going to class would be much easier and less taxing on his mind. So he did. Classes went by rather slow that day, and with all the rumors circulating every five seconds, it was harder for Ren to focus on the lessons. It wasn’t until he promptly answered who was the creator of the heliocentric model, that he managed to shut the rumors up for the remainder of the day. As classes ended, Ren decided to make use of his time at the library to make up for the wasted time in class. Upon his arrival though, he was met with even more whispers and glares.

“Ugh! It’s him the criminal!” One student hissed.

“Why is he here!? This place is only meant for actual GOOD students, we don’t need his kind here.” Said another.

_Just ignore them, Ren. They aren’t worth your time, just look for a nice spot to study... Ah, that table there looks perfect! It has a few books on it though, buuutt there empty chairs so I might as well sit._

He moved to sit towards the table. Upon taking a seat, he was instantly met with gasps and horrified looks, all the students looked at him as though he committed murder right before them. Before he could dispute the other students, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

“Excuse me?” A girl said

“Yes, may I help you?” Ren said as he turned to meet her.

“Actually you may. See I was all ready occupying this space, I left the books there hoping no one would sit here.” The girl explained.

“Oh I see, my apologies I was just looking for a place to study, but I’ll gladly move no worries.”

“Study you said? In that case here, let me make some room and we can share the table, okay?”

“Oh! Thank you, but you really don’t have to. After all like you said you were here first so…”

“Nonsense! I’m the student council president after all, and it is my duty to help any student in need. So please take a seat.” The girl offered.

“Well if you insist.” Ren said. “By the way, I’d like to thank you properly so what’s your name? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh, it’s Makoto Niijima, and your’s?”

“Ren Amamiya.”

“Well Amamiya-kun, I accept your thanks and look forward to studying alongside you.”

 _Huh? She really is a little robotic after all, but it’s rather cute actually._ Ren thought to himself.

And so the two went on to study. They would occasionally help each other when either of them would struggle in a subject. Makoto was quite surprised by Ren’s enthusiasm towards some of her more complicated subjects, even if he didn’t quite understand them. At that, the entire room full of the other students were left with their mouths agape. Not a single one of them had ever been able to talk so casually to the student council president and here was the supposed delinquent transfer student chatting it up with her. Even if it was just school-related topics, Ren couldn’t help, but let out at a small chuckle at all the other students.

As the study session went on Ren was finding it more and more difficult to stay focused. Not from the rumors, but from Makoto herself. She was just so beautiful he thought. Her braided hair, her intense concentration, and those captivating red eyes. He wanted to look away, but he just couldn’t help it. That’s when a rather unfamiliar voice spoke to him.

 ** _Hast thou fallen for such a beautiful lady._ **The voice said.

_What!? Who is this!? And how can I hear you!?_

**_Hast thou already forgotten about me!? Arsene!? How rude of thee, and here I was hoping to teacheth thee the ways of a gentleman thief._ **

_Wait...Arsene? Oh, right I awakened to you yesterday inside Kamoshida’s castle thingy._

**_Yes, you fool...Look forget about me, thou must focus on stealing the young lady’s heart._ **

_B-but I just met her, I can’t just go in declare something, I don’t even know if I like her yet. I just think she’s beautiful._

**_Then say that, but smoothly my gentleman thief!_ **Arsene commanded.

Just then Makoto had noticed he had been looking at her for quite a while. She wasn’t creeped out, but she wasn’t too pleased either.

“Amamiya-kun? Is something the matter?”

“Huh!?Ohnothing’swrongIjustthinkyou’reverybeautifulthat’sall!” Ren blurted out, luckily it was only loud enough for Makoto to hear.

 ** _Idiot! Not like that..._ **Arsene sighed.

“W-What did you say?” Makoto began to blush at his rather awkward compliment.

“U-uh, I meant to say that studying can be very beautiful, yeah that’s what I said.” he chuckled nervously.

Just then Ren received a text from Ryuji telling him to meet at the front entrance. He was so relieved by Ryuji’ request, so he quickly turned away from Makoto, got up, and made a dash for the door. However, he felt that was rather rude, so once he stepped out he wrote a note, went back inside, and dropped it off in front of a still stupefied Makoto.

“Don’t read it until I’m gone.” Ren whispered.

When he was finally out the door, Makoto snapped out of her stupor and proceeded to read the note:

 

“Hey Makoto, I’m sorry but something came up and I have to attend to it.

Regarding my blurt out, I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me I hope you don’t hate me or anything. I worry because, I would like to study with you again sometime, and I promise not to make it awkward again... Well if you’re still willing to talk to me that is. I’ll see you later I guess...”

-Ren

 

While it was true that his blurt out was rather awkward, never in a million years had a boy ever told her that she was beautiful. She couldn’t help but smile at that. She then realized that it was rather late, so she put away her belongings, safely stored the note in her bag and headed home. As she walked home, she thought she would read over the note again someday. For now, it was off to her sister’s apartment where she would study some more and to wait for the new day to arrive.

 

* * *

 

Ren was finally brought back to the present by a rather worried Makoto. She had been screaming his name for the past five minutes. He finally turned to her and wondered why she seemed upset.

“Makoto? What’s wrong?”

“Oh thank god! Ren, I thought you fainted with your eyes open or something!” She cried. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Was I really that lost in thought?” he asked. “I was just remembering about the first time we met, honey.”

*Sniff* “Really? That’s it?”

“Yeah...o-oof” Suddenly he felt a punch land straight in his gut.

“Look I get that you were reminiscing about our first meeting, but you really scared me!”

As Ren recovered from his pain he quickly moved to reassure Makoto. “Makoto, don’t be so dramatic, it’s not like you at all. And believe me I wouldn’t leave you so easily, in fact, I love you so much that nothing could ever separate me from you.”

“You really mean that don’t you?”

“Of course, my queen.” he said. “And to prove it, I’m going send a tickling buchimaru after you!”

At that Ren moved to tickle Makoto, she laughed and begged him to stop, but if she was being honest she was enjoying his playful side at the moment. Just then a note slip from her grasp. Ren noticed it and went to pick it up. He opened it and was instantly floored by its contents.

“Y-you kept this?” he asked her.

“Why of course I did. It was your first gift to me, even if it was awkward and we didn’t love each other then.”

“You make so happy you know that?” Ren smiled.

“I know Ren.” Makoto said. “By the way, I’ve always wanted to ask, but I just haven’t had the chance to do it all these years.”

“And what’s that?”

“Did you mean it? When you called me beautiful then.”

“Yes, I did. And if I’m being honest I think my crush for you started then. I know I’ve said it multiple times since then, but even that first time was genuine as well.”

“I-I see. Well anyway, I’m glad I found you, Ren. I seriously don’t think I would be where I am if it wasn’t for you. Actually, I don’t think I would have done lots of things like the dance back in _that_ palace.”

“You still remember that?” Ren looked at her stunned.

“Of course, how I could I ever forget my very first dance with a boy.” Makoto smiled.

“I love you so much Makoto.”

“And I love you just as much Ren.”

With that, the two went on to enjoy the rest of their evening. They began to reminisce all their other encounters since their first meeting. Each one brought them memories that would last forever, and tomorrow would only bring more. They knew what would be in store for them, but still, they couldn’t help being excited. It was their wedding plans after all. And what a wedding it would turn out to be with all their friends present, but for now the two settled on a nice peaceful rest for the night and basked in each other’s warmth and embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear that whole helio-centric model question, was indeed related to an irl topic that was discussed in my last college class. I just couldn't think of another subject to approach and went that immediately. Also, this is one of my experimental fics, I was trying to keep it under 2K, but alas you can see that it wasn't the case.
> 
> oh yeah there was that small reference to my first fic (hehehe) 
> 
> Anyway, I won't hold you up much longer. I hope you got a kick out of it and have a nice day/night. See ya!


End file.
